wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dzień Smoka
Dzień Smoka to powieść Richarda A. Knaaka rozgrywająca się w uniwersum Warcraft po Drugiej Wojnie. Opowiada ona o uwolnieniu Królowej Smoków Alexstraszy z niewoli u klanu Smoczej Paszczy dzięki staraniu maga z Dalaranu Rhonina i jego towarzyszy. Powieść ukazała się na rynkach amerykańskim, angielskim i polskim w roku 2008. W grudniu 2008 roku wydano angielski audiobook czytany przez Dicka Hilla. Opis z okładki W okrytej mgłą zapomnienia przeszłości świat Azeroth wypełniały wszelkiego rodzaju cudowne istoty. Tajemnicze elfy i wytrzymałe krasnoludy żyły we względnym pokoju i harmonii z ludzkimi plemionami... aż do chwili, gdy demoniczna armia znana jako Płonący Legion na zawsze zniszczyła spokój tego świata. Teraz orki, smoki, gobliny i trolle walczą o władzę nad podzielonymi, skłóconymi królestwami. Wszystko to jest częścią wielkiego, niebezpiecznego planu, który zadecyduje o przyszłości świata WARCRAFT W wyniku przerażającego przewrotu wśród najpotężniejszych czarodziejów świata młody mag, Rhonin, zostaje wysłany z niebezpieczną misją do kontrolowanej przez orki krainy Khaz Modan. Odkrywa tam ogromny, dalekosiężny spisek, mroczniejszy niż wszystko, co potrafił sobie wyobrazić. Groźba ta sprawi, że wejdzie w niebezpieczny sojusz z pradawnymi istotami powietrza i ognia, gdyż inaczej świat Azeroth może nie zobaczyć następnego świtu. Oryginalna opowieść o magii, wojnie i bohaterstwie, oparta na popularnej i zdobywającej wiele nagród grze komputerowej firmy Blizzard Entertainment. Fabuła Powieść opowiada o schyłku Drugiej Wojny, gdy Orgrim Doomhammer został już pojmany, a większość orczej Hordy się poddała. Nieliczne klany orków wciąż jeszcze są rozrzucone po Azeroth, w tym orkowie Smoczej Paszczy, które zaszyły się w Khaz Modan, utrzymując kontrolę nad Czerwonym Stadem Smoków. Nekros Skullcrusher wciąż posiada Duszę Demona i więzi Alexstraszę, zmuszając ją do współżycia z jej małżonkami, by wydawać na świat nowe smoki, jednak jej zdolności rozrodcze słabną z powodu choroby jej oraz jej małżonków. Smoczy mag Krasus, desperacko pragnący ocalić Alexstraszę, w tajemnicy prosi o pomoc Rhonina (w tamtych czasach obdarzonego marną reputacją) i wysyła go na tajną miskę do Grim Batol, by uwolnić Królową Smoków, samemu szukając pomocy u innych Smoczych Aspektów. W podróży do portu Hasic towarzyszy Rhoninowi Vereesa Windrunner, której mag mówi, że ma misję obserwacyjną w Grim Batol, jednak elfka w te wyjaśnienia nie wierzy. W tym samym czasie Deathwing, występujący jako szlachetny Lord Prestor, prowadzi negocjacje dyplomatyczne dotyczące Alterac, wywierając magiczny wpływ na Króla Terenasa pragnie zająć miejsce zdetronizowanego króla Perenolde'a. Z tej pozycji Deathwing będzie mógł prowadzić działania, by zniszczyć dyplomatyczne podwaliny Sojuszu. Podczas swej podróży Vereesa i Rhonin zostają zaatakowani przez patrol orków Smoczej Paszczy, jednak z opresji ratuje ich oddział jeźdźców gryfów pod dowództwem Falstada Wildhammera. Vereesa początkowo postrzegała Rhonina jako zbędny ciężar, jednak szybko zaczęła zmieniać zdanie, gdy zobaczyła, jak jego czary pomagają w obronie przed smokami orków. Po wygranej bitwie mag i elfka zostali zgarnięci przed oddział Rycerzy Srebrnej Dłoni pod dowództwem Duncana Senturusa, którzy zaprowadzili ich do nieznanego z nazwy fortu, w którym rycerze pełnili służbę. Nie ufali oni Rhoninowi, jak zresztą większości czarodziejów, jednak powitali Vereesę z otwartymi ramionami. Podczas pobytu, fortecą wstrząsnął tajemniczy wybuch, gdy Rhonin próbował rzucić zaklęcie, zabijając kilku paladynów i powodując tajemnicze zniknięcie czarodzieja. Rhonin został ocalony prawdopodobnie przez Deathwinga lub innego smoka, gdyż później twierdził, że gdy wieża pod nim się zawaliła, porwały go wielkie szpony lub ręce. Paladyni wierzyli że Rhonin wywołał eksplozję i ruszyli, by go odszukać, jednak szybko się okazało, że przebywał on zaraz obok fortecy. Po przesłuchaniu zdecydowali, że to jednak nie on wywołał wybuch i odeskortowali go i Vereesę do Hasic. Gdy dotarli na miejsce, okazało się, że port został spustoszony przez smoczych jeźdźców, zanim krasnoludom udało się ich odpędzić. Vereesa, która uznała, że przysięga obrony Rhonina sięga poza Hasic, zdecydowała się mu dalej towarzyszyć. Częściowo z obowiązku, częściowo z zauroczenia urodą elfki, paladyn i krasnolud zecydowali się odstawić Rhonina i Vereesę do Khaz Modan. Po drodze zostali zaatakowani przez dwóch smoczych jeźdźców z klanu Smoczej Paszczy. W akcie heroizmu Duncan zeskoczył w powietrzu z grzbietu gryfa na smoka, pozwalając reszcie oddziału umknąć. W tym samym czasie Rhonin i jego towarzysz Molok zostali strąceni z nieba i spadli na ziemię. Drugi smok zginął, gdy nagle znikąd pojawiłsię Deathwing, pozornie ratując z opresji Vereesę i Falstada. Postacie W spisie podano użyte w książce polskie odpowiedniki imion, jeśli takowe istnieją. | valign="top" style="padding-right: 1em" | * Brogas * Christoff * Dagath * Orgrim Doomhammer/Orgrim Młot Zagłady * Glodin * Jakob * Joj * Hulg * Medivh * Meric * Narn * Arthas Menethil * Calia Menethil * Isiden Perenolde (unnamed) * Derek Proudmoore (unnamed) * Roland * Tupan * Wexford * Zuluhed |} Frakcje * Horda * Czarne stado smoków * Czerwone stado smoków * Wildhammerowie * Krasnoludy wzgórzowe z Khaz Modan * Sojusz Lokacje * Góry Alterac ** Dalaran * Pogórze Hillsbradzkie ** Hasic ** Juroon (wspomniane) * Mokradła ** Grim Batol Ciekawostki * Na podstawie wydarzeń z powieści powstała nieoficjalna kampania do Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos. Kategoria:Dzień Smoka Kategoria:Książki Kategoria:Historia